Clans
This is a list of MC2 clans. Add yours! 'H2K - Contaminated (Hired 2 Kill)' 'Site:' http://h2kcontaminated.blogspot.com/ 'Leader(s):' H2K_Vanguard 'Members:' H2K_Halre H2K_Snake 'Requirements:' You must have a K/D ratio of at least 1.3, be able to take on a three man team by yourself for ten minutes, and/or be able to beat me two times. 'About:' This is a new clan. I am looking for skilled gamers who have quick reflexes and a good eye. I will accept anyone at this point, but when H2K expands, I will limit it to people ranked 30 and up. My Gameloft LiveID is H2K_Vanguard so please send me a message or you can also join by clicking here and posting. 'WAW'- W'ARRIORS '''A'T 'W'AR '''Site http://wawclan.wordpress.com/ 'LEADER(S)' WAW_N0_L1M1T WAW_K1II1LNG_PRO 'CO-LEADER(S)' WAW_BLACK_DEATH 'MEMBER(S)' WAW_PremiumAK47 ETS_WAW_DASRIGHT WAW_FR33LANCER WAW_Rayadicto WAW_Gta5 WAW_jojomomo2 'REQUIREMENTS' Please apply at our "JOIN" page by commenting with the required criteria listed on the site. We also have a minimum KDR ratio of 1.3. 'Description' Our clan was created by a former member of SAE. SAE_MASTER_PLAN created the clan and renamed himself as WAW_K1II1NG_PRO. A smaller size clan that is strengthening in numbers and skill, we are looking for more skilled players, preferrably with a in-game level/rank of 60 or more. However, you do not always need to be level/rank 60 or higher to successfully obtain legit membership. Once you join, you must be active and join our Palringo group "WARRIORS AT WAR". SS- Seven Sins Clan Site N/A Being developed. Leader: A.H. Members: 7 Elite Members Email: karakura@live.com Description: We possess all the secrets of Black Pegasus. To be recuited email karakura@live.com United States Commando Forces Site: N/A Leader: 'USCF_ALPHA_WOLF '''Co-Leader: ' 'Head Recruiter: ' '''Send us a message if u want to join Members: Elite Tactical Soldiers Site: www.elitetacticalsoldiers.webs.com Leader: '''EdwardH(none),TR3YCH4T1(ETS_SWAT_GLOCK),AUSTRALIAN_MC2 '''Members: ETS_SWAT_WOLF ETS_ipad, ETS_iSleep_, ETS_dmacdon, ETS_BUTCHER, ETS_wizkhalifa, ETS_dreymz, ETS_Ghost, ETS_RulaZz, ETS_gurrbot3000, ETS_deadlynoob, ETS_officerbubbles, ''SWAT Clan '''Normal Site: '''mc2swatclan.tk '''Mobile Site: 'swatclan.xtgem.com Leader:' _SWAT_Choop_' Send him a Massage at Gameloft live or send a Massage to _SWAT_MC_MC We have lots of Members check site for exact number *'Leader(s):' _SWAT_Choop_ _SWAT_Sniiper_ _SWAT_Ghost Members: _SWAT_Th3F4llen_ _SWAT_MC_MC _SWAT_ViiP3Rz_ _SWAT_MyFrends_ _SWAT_PUMPKIN_ _SWAT_umustrun_ "_SWAT_C_O_L_E_ _SWAT_WOLF _SWAT_ ''The Numbers '''Only accepting 15 members.' Requirements: Must be rank 40 or above K/D of atleast 1.30 (You must kill me twice if your K/D is lower) No Hackers Leader: RB_eRAser_XIII (add me on gameloft live and message if you want to join)﻿ Chaos Mercenaries *'Description: '''A large community-based site with various clan divisions, including a new MC2 divsion. *'Requirements:' must be level 20, and brief testing is needed and will be arranged accordingly *'Leaders/Members:' CM_Pretz - Leader CM_JellyJ - Co-leader HaruhiSuzumiya DigitalVodka CM_Pegpeg66 CM_BurningRed CM_Flamesfan34 Skullxx727 B3ck3r *'Contact Info:' Register and post on our forums. *'Clan Battles: Register and post on our forums in the challenge CM section. France 2010 *'''Description: must be level 30 or higher to join this clan. For high-qualified gamers. Contact: FR10_TuEuR_NE (leader) Hyper Killing Unit (HKU) *'Desciption: '''A very small, Elite unit of players from the Modern Combat Series *'Requirements: People who can win their match 90% of the time *'''Leader/Members: *HKU_Hannah4Evr - Leader *HKU_JasonBourne *HKU_IceDagyr *HKU_BuRtOn *HKU_P01SoN *HKU_Dradonitch *HKU_5UP3RL1V *HKU_C3lticsFan9 *'Contact Info:' Register and post on our forum or post a comment here! Black Water (BW) *'Description: A small group of elite players. ' *'Requirements:' Currently looking for its last member for now. People with BW tags that are not found on the "Our Team" section of the clan website do not represent and are not affliated with the Black Water clan in any way. *'Website:' http://bwusa.wordpress.com *'Leaders/Members:' BW_YODA BW_DELIRIOU5 BW_THE_PRIEST BW_AUTOBOT BW_BETTER_NOT BW_EDFORCE01 BW_Knife_Much BW_Zockersocke BW_DEF3NDOR BW_BLUE_LEAF BW_SUPREMACY BW_BLACKWOLF _BW_Jeffkang_TW BW_ARTSY13R_BW BW_Theyeo BW_Rku BW_LONE_WOLF_ BW_BurningRed BW_Eriuc BW_Eph_you! DON Clan (Domination Over Nova) SITE:donteam.webs.com Elites:DON_K1LLZ0NE, DON_FREEDOM, DON_Machnik,DON_craiglist .Members: DON_pershin DON_iJailbroke DON_DELTA_WOLF DON_IVlarksman DON_1337 DON_MrSwedish DON_Spinat TFF - The Freedom Fighters TFF have three primary leaders: TFF_Antion_OR (Founder) TFF_CairoXD_OR (Leader) TFF_D1V1NE_OR (Second Leader) There are Two Proffessional Divisions in the Clan called One Resistance (OR – The Top Division) and Pure Freedom (PF – The Second Top Division) which both have hard working and skillful members. TFF are currently on the iTouch game – MC2:BP. We are a multi-gaming clan that are also on the Wii and PS3 consoles. However we are not fully established on the bigger consoles yet but hopefully we will be soon. We have a lot of pro members and are still recruiting so head over to the http://tffclan.wordpress.com page and apply to join! Members One Resistance Division : TFF_AxeL_OR TFF_Kuzal80_OR TFF_Seditz_OR TFF_DeejmistaOR TFF_WiNNiN_OR TFF_Agent87_OR Pure Freedom Division : TFF_Fried_PF TFF_Kaesh_PF TFF_elipod_PF TFF_DotCalm_PF TFF_unknown_PF TFF_kitsune_PF TFF_doom_PF TFF_l3wk0V_PF TFF_MARc0W1N_PF TFF_karekane_PF TFF_elmo_PF Note : If there is someone with TFF and/or OR/PF in his/her name and is not listed above he/ she is not part of us. Category:Multiplayer